


Best Christmas EVER

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Series: Mary's Teacher [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Felicity as a primary teacher, Fluff, Holidays, Oliver as a single dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Felicity and Oliver exchange Christmas gifts.





	Best Christmas EVER

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so so much for all the lovely comments and kudos on this series. I hope you are all enjoying the holiday season and I wish you all the best in 2018!
> 
> No beta so all mistakes are mine. Thanks so much to @magda1102 for the artwork!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

 

Felicity awoke the next morning with a smile on her face. Now that she’d made up her mind on Oliver’s Christmas present she knew it was all about presentation.

 

She decided to plan her surprise for Oliver for the 23rd as she had been invited to spend the night of the 24th at the Queen’s so she could spend Christmas morning with the family. She was glad she would be there to see Mary open the present she bought her. Mary’s very own manicure kit including the ability to make her own nail polish. She knew Mary would love it.

 

**Felicity: I’d like to cordially invite you to my place on the 23rd, tomorrow, for dinner and gift exchange. Can you make it?**

**Oliver: Yes, if it’s you inviting me, how could I say no**

**Felicity: Smooth Queen**

**Oliver: I’m all yours! I’ll bring your present but is there anything else I can contribute to the evening?**

**Felicity: I just want you!**

**Oliver: And you say I’m the mushy one.**

**Felicity: You bring it out in me.**

**Oliver: XOXO**

**Oliver: I need to get back to the office party. See you tomorrow. Miss you.**

**Felicity: Miss you too**

**Felicity: Love you**

**Oliver: Love you**

 

Now, that Oliver was confirmed, Felicity headed out to purchase all the necessary supplies.

 

*****

 

So, Felicity needed them to be alone for the gift exchange - interesting. He couldn’t help but hope it involved some bedroom activities. He smiled thinking of his amazing lover. Then he laughed knowing how creepy Felicity found that word to be.

 

Oliver had numerous gifts for Felicity. He would leave some under the Queen tree for Christmas morning. Felicity didn’t celebrate Christmas, he and Mary had spent the eight nights of Hanukkah with her, so she was spending Christmas with them. Mary loved celebrating both holidays.

 

He’d hid all Felicity’s presents in one of their spare rooms. He knew she would be outraged at the money he’d spent but he just couldn’t stop himself. Felicity had brought him so much joy, the only person who brought him so much happiness was Mary. Now that he had both of them in his life he felt truly overwhelmed with happy and yeah, that made him a bit sappy.

 

Oliver hear Mary’s footsteps before she called out “Daddy! Daddy, where are you?”

 

“In here, Mary!”

 

Mary’s head peeked into the room. “What are you doing?”

 

“Trying to figure out what to give Felicity. Do you want to help?”

 

Mary nodded and looked at all the bags and boxes. “Daddy, did you buy all this for Felicity?”

 

Oliver shrugged sheepishly. “Not all at once.” He tried to defend himself.

 

“It’s okay Daddy, we can say it’s from Santa!”

 

“Mary!”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll write the real Santa and tell him our plan. I’m sure it will be okay. He seems to be pretty big on the giving.” Mary winked at her father.

 

Oliver felt such a swell of love in his heart. His daughter was wonderful, truly wonderful.  He pulled her in for a hug. “Daddy loves you very much, Mary.”

 

“I know.” She pushed her father away and began digging in the bags. She moved aside scarves, books, a computer, until she found a small Tiffany blue box. “This one!”

 

“You didn’t even look inside.” Oliver laughed.

 

“Doesn’t matter. Good things come in small packages - Felicity told me.”

 

Oliver grabbed the box from Mary and put it in his pocket to wrap, then turned back to Mary. “Do you see a gift you’d like to give Felicity from you?”

 

“Oh, I already have Felicity’s gift. Nanny Queen took me out yesterday.”

 

“Do you want to tell me what it is?” Oliver was very intrigued.

 

“No! It’s a surprise and I don’t want you to tell her.”

 

“Mary, I can keep a secret.” Oliver pretended to be hurt.

 

“Not true. As soon as she bats her eyes, you turn to putty. What if she asks what my gift is?”

 

Oliver laughed. Mary watched far too many movies with Nanny Queen.

 

*****

 

Felicity was going to cook dinner for her and Oliver but decided not to leave things to change and ordered take away to be delivered from one of their favourite Italian restaurants.

 

She decorated her apartment with twinkle lights and candles and put on some music on low in the background. She wore the beautiful red dress that Oliver had bought her as it was the nicest dress she owned and something new and special beneath. She smiled thinking how Oliver liked her in red and green and tonight she was wearing both.

 

Oliver was due to arrive any minute and Felicity had to admit the longer she waited the less confident she became. What if? Her panicked thoughts were interrupted by the knock on the door.

 

“Oliver!” She leaned in and kissed him and what was supposed to be a simple welcome kiss, quickly escalated. Oliver picked her up and moved them both inside. “Felicity broke off, not so quick mister. I have plans for tonight.”

 

Oliver pouted.

 

“Oh don’t worry, time in the bedroom is part of the plan.”

 

Oliver smiled broadly. God, he loved this woman. “You look beautiful, Felicity.”

 

“Thank you.” She blushed, Felicity still wasn’t used to Oliver’s compliments but she enjoyed them.

 

“It smells really good in here and I love the lights and candles. You went through a lot of trouble. It’s not lost on me.”

 

“It was no trouble at all. But I’m glad you like. Let’s eat before it gets cold.”

 

They sat at Felicity’s kitchen table which she decorated with a red tablecloth and dishes he’d not seen before.

 

Felicity took his plate and dished out the dinner she’d order for him and did the same with her own.

 

“Felicity, this is my favourite. You are spoiling me!”

 

“You deserve to be spoiled, Oliver. You make me so happy.” Her eyes brimmed with tears.

 

“Hey,” Oliver rushed over and crouched by her side. “What’s wrong? You can tell me.”

 

“Nothing is wrong, Oliver, everything is right. These are happy tears. I love you.” She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. “Now, go enjoy your meal.”

 

They enjoyed the rest of the meal. When Felicity noticed Oliver’s plate was empty, she moved to get up. “I have dessert, too.”

 

Oliver put out his arm to stop her. “Why don’t we let dinner settle first? Do presents?”

 

“Okay.” Felicity was suddenly very nervous. “Can I go first?”

 

“Of course. You look a little worried, don’t be. I love it already.” He rubbed her arm.

 

"I was going to try to memorize this but now I don’t trust myself to remember my own name so I’m going to read it from my phone. I only ask that you don’t interrupt me or may never say it all. Why don’t you take a seat on the couch?” Felicity gestured toward the couch.

 

“Okay!” Felicity looked down at her phone. “Oliver Queen, you are the love of my life. When you walked into my classroom everything changed. You taught me the meaning of true happiness and peace. You are truly wonderful.” She looked up to see Oliver beaming at her and she smiled. “I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone, you taught me what it means to love and be loved in return and I will be forever grateful and I don’t want this to ever stop.” Felicity stopped reading from her phone. “Oliver, I love you and I want to love you forever. Will you marry me?”

 

Oliver jumped up from the couch and took her face in his hands. “Yes! Yes! Yes, a million times yes. Felicity Smoak you just made my wildest dreams come true!” He began kissing her all over her face before finally landing on her lips.

 

“I want us to be a family, you and I and Mary but I wanted my wedding proposal to be all about us. That’s okay, right? I need you to know how much I love you.”

 

“It’s more than okay, I love you so much, Felicity!”

 

“Oh, I got you something, in case you said yes.” She rushed over to get the wrapped box off the table and handed it to him.

 

Oliver sat on the couch and quickly unwrapped a small box, which quickly brought his mind to Mary for a moment. Once unwrapped he discovered a watch.

 

“It’s inscribed,” Felicity whispered, leaning in.

 

Oliver took the watch out and looked at the back “For Oliver, the love of my life and my future husband.”

 

Oliver pulled her into his lap. “I love it. Felicity, you have made this the best Christmas of my life.”

 

“I have one more gift for you.” She smiled as she stood up.

 

“And I want it but can I give you your gifts first?”

 

“Sure.” She smiled.

 

“So, I have two. Why don’t you open the one I planned to give you first and then I’ll explain the other?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Oliver handed her a beautifully wrapped small box and Felicity sat next to him again on the couch.

 

“Good things come in small packages,” Felicity said under her breath as she began to unwrap.

 

“That’s what Mary said.”

 

Felicity smiled and ripped away the paper to reveal a blue Tiffany box. “Oh My, Oliver this is too much! I mean I’ve wanted this my whole life but this too much!”

 

“Felicity, you haven’t even opened the box!”

 

“I know! But I’ve always wanted something from Tiffany’s! In fact, I was saving up to buy something for myself but this, this is so much better!”

 

“Felicity please open the box!” Oliver chuckled.

 

Finally, Felicity opened the box to reveal diamond earrings. “Oh!” Felicity covered her mouth with her hands and the tears began to stream down her face. “Oh Oliver! Well done you! These, these are too much but I love them! I LOVE THEM!”

 

“More than the box?” He really couldn’t resist asking.

 

“Maybe as much.” She rushed she hug him. “Oliver, I love you. Now can we do my next present to you? I really want to!” She pouted.

 

“I really would like you to open my last one and then we can do whatever you want for the rest of the night future Mrs. Queen.”

 

"If you insist.”

 

“Okay, this next gift is not wrapped. I have been carrying this around for some time now, waiting for the right time to give it to you. Felicity, I have loved you since the moment I saw you. I may not have realized it right away but I knew. Which is why I bought this after you came for dinner with my parents the first time.” He handed her a small black box.

 

Felicity opened the lid slowly to reveal a diamond engagement ring. She just stared at it. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Oliver had known he wanted to marry her for months.

 

Oliver began to worry with Felicity silence. “You don’t like it? It’s okay we can go the jeweller’s tomorrow and get another. I shouldn’t have been so presumptuous.” He reached his hand forward to take the box back.

 

“Don’t you dare! I love it more than anything EVER. It’s mine. And you’ve carried this around all that time! What if you lost it?!” Felicity playfully swatted him.

 

“I could never lose it - it was for you. Do you want to try it on?”

 

Felicity nodded. Oliver took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. “It fits!”

 

“Yes, yes it does!” She held out her ring finger to see it from a distance and admire. “Oliver, I love it, I love that you have known so long, I love you and I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much!”

 

Oliver could not stop smiling. Felicity looked so happy and that is what he wanted most.

 

“Now we do what I want, right?” Felicity could barely contain her excitement.

 

“Yes, that was the plan.”

 

“So, I have one last present for you.” Felicity stood in front of Oliver and quickly hauled down the zipper on the side of her dress to reveal a beautiful emerald green satin and lace negligee. Felicity watched Oliver gulp, “You like? I was kind of hoping you would help me take it off?” She gave him a wicked grin.

 

“Your wish is my command!” Oliver jumped up from the couch, scooped his future-wife up in his arms and walked them both to the bedroom.

 

*****

 

Later that night as they lay tangled in each other’s arms, Felicity’s head rested on Oliver’s chest, she looked up at him. “Oliver, I just want to thank you for agreeing to be my husband. I promise to make you very happy.”

 

“Felicity, you already have. I love you.” Oliver began to get up.

 

“Where are you going?” Felicity was confused.

 

“Getting the dessert from the kitchen. This will be the very definition of having our cake and eating it too.” Oliver chuckled.

 

Felicity laughed as her future husband left the room. She couldn’t help but smile, her future was as bright as the lovely ring on her finger.

 

 

Oliver's Watch

 

Felicity's Earrings

Felicity's Engagement Ring


End file.
